Let The Stars Fall Down
by whatever-you-want-me
Summary: Throughout the ages, unbeknownst to mortals, the legendary Greek demigods and heroes have been trapped in a cycle, where they are reincarnated as a new being without any memories of their past lives, but fated to relive their lives according to the prophecy defining their original beings' past lives. Mercury (Hermes) has been tasked with Pyrrha's (Achilles') fate.


**Let The Stars Fall Down**

_Throughout the ages, unbeknownst to mortals, the legendary Greek demigods and heroes have been trapped in a cycle, where they are reincarnated as a new being without any memories of their past lives, but fated to relive their lives according to the prophecy defining their original beings' past lives._

_The fulfilment of each reincarnation's prophecy will be brought about by a God or Goddess assigned to the mortal, and the Go or Goddess will take on a human form when he or she descends down to Remnant._

_Due to the unpredictability of the prophecies and the difficulties in bring about its fulfillment, gods or goddesses who started out as neutral or are not assigned to anyone will often either end up taking sides or will be dragged into the situation unwittingly._

**Personal information: (Mercury Black)**

_Hermes is the God of transitions and boundaries. He can move freely between the worlds of the mortals and the Gods, and he acts as both Messenger of the Gods and as the guide of souls into the afterlife._

_He takes on the form of Mercury Black in Remnant, with his winged sandals turning into weaponised boots, but his divine symbol can still be seen on his waist cape. He also has tattoos of wings just above his ankles in his human form._

_Hermes was assigned to the legendary warrior, Achilles, reincarnated as Pyrrha Nikos._

* * *

He pulls off his helmet and places it lightly on the marble pedestal. There's a loud rumble of thunder and he looks up at the sky, searching for signs hidden among the gray clouds rapidly converging upon him. Another roar ripples across the dark skies, rolling in waves through the sea of clouds, and a zigzag bolt of lightning slices through the gray.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," the god mutters.

He takes a step and disappears, reappearing in the Pantheon instantly, the wings on his sandals flapping gently. The temple-like arena is empty save for two deities. He tilts his head in greeting as one of them passes by.

"Ares."

The larger man nods at him coolly. "Hermes."

The God of War shimmers out of view and Hermes ventures towards the other god. "You called, Zeus?"

Zeus hands him a roll of parchment. "I'm afraid that your services are required this time round."

Frowning, Hermes takes the scroll. "It's unusual for you to assign me to a mortal, me being Messenger of the Gods and guide of souls to the underworld and all that. You know, busy schedule. Things to do, places to be."

"Well, you were assigned to Hector last time, so this time you get Achilles. It's time."

Hermes sighs. "Right, of course. I'll get right to it."

"Godspeed."

"Hah, funny."

Taking a deep breath, he concentrates and he's gone once again.

There's nothing but a whisper and a flash of light, leaving a man kneeling on the ground. Groaning, he straightens up, eyes and spiky hair a startling silver-gray under the pale moonlight, a black mark in the shape of a winged sandal imprinted clearly on the cape around his waist. A silent shockwave explodes outwards but the man doesn't even flinch, instead inspecting his vessel carefully.

"Looking good there," Mercury grins.

Unfurling the scroll, he scans the contents, lips forming soundless words. After a moment, he rolls up the parchment and waves a hand, causing it to vanish.

"So, you're at Beacon Academy, Achilles. Or should I say, Pyrrha Nikos?"

* * *

She pulls off her helmet, shaking her bright red hair free from the confinements, placing it on the bench near the training grounds. Her trusted friends Milo and Akuou by her side as she marches towards the grounds preparing to prove herself to everyone around her. A crowd starts to form, surrounding the training warriors, watching – unbeknownst to them, the embodiment of _Achilles_prove her worthy as his reincarnation.

Her attacks methodical, deadly precise, constantly changing. She acknowledges her enemies would learn from a consistent fighting style.

Her breathing is even, sweat barely beading, her face free of a flush from the training. Her opponent unable to land a blow on her at all.

_Pyrrha the invincible._

Ruthlessly beating the poor man in a considered record time. The crowd cheers, and she turns waves a little with a smile before preparing herself to leave the ring for the next fighters.

"_Well done Miss Nikos."_

Clapping Professor Goodwitch gives her a reassuring smile, so proud, and in awe. Much like everyone else in her life currently it seems.

Her father and brother both proud of her accomplishments, an abundance of praise and pride through their letters.

Her mother, a different matter.

She feels the force of Nora jumping on top of her into a hug, her happy giggles draw out a genuine smile from the warrior herself. Letting go and allowing the battle crazed orange haired friend hop into the battle, her friends warhammer extends out, preparing for the battle ahead.

Watching the fight before her, Pyrrha almost feels bad for her friend's adversary. The pink blur never seeming to comprehend the idea of holding back as pink dust explosions and lightning cackles around the ring. Most of the crowd having stepped back, with the exception of most of her friends.

Demented cackles filling the air.

_At least she's enjoying herself, _Pyrrha can't help but contemplate.

* * *

**A/N: **Pyrrha's part written by bubbleztehpwn


End file.
